Alexander Valicanus
Alexander Valicanus as he was known in Fahrgrave and his full Valeric name Alixendir Talinirius Aurelius Charles Valicanus though known in the Political World as Alex Talin, who served in the Revolution that turned Avgrov into a Communist State. He was the son of the last King of Vali Talinius Valicanus II He would also found the Liberal Workers Union a Communistic Party in Fahrgrave until he stepped down from the political life in 1967 and moved to Avgrov, which had successfully become Communist and due in part because he had been one of the men to march into the Capital and declare the communist state. He had managed to live to the age of 105. Biography Early Life The last Child Born to Talinius Valicanus II and Elizabeth Lauhn Alexander was brought up with a mix of Valeric and Fahrgravean values. However one day in 1900 he stumbled in his father study a book that he was studying for a critique this was the and would change his political views in the fullest. He would however not speak about this until when he was 15 in 1908 he told his father that he was going to find and support the local Socialist Party, which there was not one. However his Father died later that year and he inherited wealth from the old Kingdom of Vali, with this he went to the Kingdom of Avgrov's Capital Pelvir. Life in Pelvir Prior to his Studies From 1911 to 1924 he would be working simple jobs, and not knowing truly what to do he lived there where he met his life Eilen tenin in 1915. He would live and work with his inheritance money being stored away in his home for use later. He would keep the food on the table and would have a son named Aerin Valicanus in 1918. By 1920 he had to think of a new source of income. By 1924 however, he had decided he would go and Study Politics and Statecraft to attempt to rally support for the Socialist Cause. Pelvir During his Studies Studying Statecraft and Politics he would learn a lot of things about the principles of socialism as well as the and . He saw the Russian Revolution as a stepping stone toward the creation of the Communist Society he Envisioned. At which point he met a young man Klen Alin in Pelvir who was also here to study. Communist Rise in Avgrov WIP After the Rise of Avgrovan Communism (Will be Expanded) After helping his now friend and comrade Klen Alin and the Communist Party of Avgrov take power, he returned to Fahrgrave City with his Wife, to "Spread the Revolution to the Fahrgraveans". Once he returned he set himself back up in the city acquiring a home and going into politics, as well as keeping short correspondents via Letter as well as the occasional Visit to Klen Alin. He then founded the Liberal Workers Union as a way to help spread the revolution hoping to gain massive support. Continued Life in Politics (Will Be Expanded) For years he would lead the Liberal Workers Union attempting to take power in Fahrgrave in a peaceful manner, as he could find little hardcore communists who wished to rise up in revolution, or force a coup upon the government. As such he continued his life in politics not gaining large scale support but having a number enough. Retiring from Politics (Will Be Expanded) After years of leading the party in 1967 at the age of 74, Alexander retired and returned to Pelvir with his wife. He settled not far from where he was when he went to Study in Pelvir. He would watch his former party and politics very closely after this however he did not return as a Candidate or a Party Official after 1967. Life in Pelvir (Will Be Expanded) In Pelvir he lived a normal life, albeit with the acquaintance of the leader of the nation who was more or less one of his Comrades and Friends. Death In 1998, on Feburary 5th Alexander Valicanus died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 105. He however had left a mark on the political scene of not one nation but two, helping form the modern state of Avgrov and forming a Communist Party in Fahrgrave. Category:Fahrgraveans Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Fahrgravean Communists Category:Fahrgravean Politicians